


Home at Last

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [23]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don returns home and is reunited with Charlie and Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at Last

Charlie paced around Billy's apartment, anxiously glancing at the clock and adjusting the candles on the table for the millionth time. He looked around, checking to make sure everything was set. They had soft jazz piano playing in the background, a good bottle of wine opened and breathing on the coffee table, some light food, and Billy was cooking something in the kitchen that smelled fantastic. All they were missing was Don. Who was officially now 5 minutes and 35 seconds late.  
  
Thirteen minutes and 19 seconds later Don walked in the front door. "Hey, Chuck."  
  
Charlie didn't even bother to stop long enough to roll his eyes at the hated nickname. He rushed into Don's arms, wrapping himself around his brother's body and kissing him deeply, not even letting him drop his bags first. After the kiss broke, he stepped back and lightly shoved him. "You're late."  
  
"Traffic, buddy. But it's nice to know you're so anxious to see me. Did Billy take good care of you?"  
  
"I did," Billy said, grinning as he came out of the kitchen. He stepped forward and pulled Don into his own kiss, deep and affectionate. "We went out to dinner a couple times, spent a lot of time talking... didn't we my love?" he asked, kissing Charlie gently on the lips.  
  
Charlie smiled and stroked Billy's arm affectionately. "We sure did. Come on, you must be tired," he said to Don, taking his jacket off and pulling him over to the couch. He cuddled into Don's side, leaving Billy to finish up dinner.  
  
"You two were able to spend a lot of time together, then?" Don asked, almost not wanting to know.  
  
Charlie nodded seriously. "Almost every night, except once when Dad insisted I stay at home for dinner. It was good for us, I think. I'm feeling better now."  
  
"That's good, buddy," Don said, running his fingers through Charlie's hair. "I missed seeing your smile."  
  
"We missed you, too," Billy said, sitting beside him for a moment.  
  
Don smiled at Billy, but he gave most of his touches and attention to Charlie. He felt robbed of the time he should have been spending alone with Charlie, as glad as he was that the two of them had been able to work some things out. "I missed you both, too," he said honestly. "So, what are we having for dinner?"  
  
"I'm making a casserole," Billy said, grinning.  
  
"Sounds delicious. Need any help? I'm sure the Imp can make himself useful."  
  
"The Imp already has," Billy replied, winking and waggling his eyebrows at Don.  
  
"Sorry I missed that," Don said, not relinquishing his hold.  
  
"We'd be happy to re-enact it for you," Billy said. "Just say the word." He kissed the side of Don's neck but didn't make any move to insinuate himself between Don and Charlie. Instinctively he knew that Don must be craving Charlie badly, especially after the extended absence and all that had happened. A timer sounded and Billy slipped off the couch to go see to dinner.  
  
"I'm glad you're home," Charlie said, giving Don a kiss.  
  
"Glad to be home. Finally." Don stroked his hand along Charlie's jaw, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you," he murmured, pulling him in and kissing him thoroughly, letting kiss turn into kiss.  
  
Billy cleared his throat from the entranceway into the kitchen, smiling at the pair of them softly. "Dinner's ready. Do you want to eat out here, on the couch?"  
  
"Out here is good," Don said. "Don't want to move."  
  
"I know the feeling," Billy said warmly. He disappeared back into the kitchen and reappeared with a pan, setting it down on the coffee table on top of a hot pad. He got plates and utensils, and before he sat down again, he tugged at Don. "Hey. Welcome home," he said, pulling him into a long, thorough kiss.  
  
Don groaned, wrapping his free hand around the back of Billy's neck.  
  
Billy felt his cock stir at the sound, but didn't push things any further. Don had just gotten home and there were still a few unresolved feelings between him and Charlie. They needed time and Billy was more than happy to give it to them. He backed off slowly, caressing Don's face. If Don wanted something from him, he would need to initiate it. "Eat," he said gently. "You must be starving. I know the kind of food they give you during these things."  
  
"Got that right. I think that's part of the punishment."  
  
Charlie cuddled a little closer to Don as they ate, suddenly worried about him. He could see how tired he was and by the way he was nearly attacking his food, how hungry he was. Part of him wanted to ask about what he was doing, but he felt instinctively that an inquiry wouldn't be welcome. "Well, I'm just glad you're home now," he said firmly.  
  
"Me too. And I'm glad you two are doing better."  
  
"It's progressive," Billy said, looking over Don at Charlie and dropping the younger Eppes a quick wink. They talked softly through dinner, giving Don soft and gentle touches, reconnecting with him and helping bring him back into their world again. After the meal was done and the leftovers put away, Billy looked at Don critically. "You look beat. You want to stay here tonight or should I let Charlie take you home and tuck you into bed at your apartment?"  
  
"Here. But I don't think I'm up to any welcome home parties," he said apologetically.  
  
"There's time for all that," Billy said, pressing a soft, affectionate kiss to the side of Don's neck. "I'm going to get these dishes into the sink."  
  
"I'll help you," Charlie said, pushing his way off the couch and picking up the pan. Once he was in the kitchen, he set about putting the leftovers away. "I'm sorry," he said eventually.  
  
"For what?" Billy said lightly.  
  
"That Don's so focused on me right now. I know you missed him, too."  
  
Billy smiled and stepped close to Charlie, his fingertips on his jaw. "It's okay, my love. And it's to be expected. I'll have you both back soon enough."  
  
Don crept back to the couch, unspoken request for some water forgotten in an irrational stab of jealousy.  
  
Charlie returned, smiling and holding Billy's hand, but he instantly dropped it, sensing the change in his brother's mood. "Don? Everything okay?"  
  
Don opened his mouth to retort sharply and then deflated. He knew that it was better to have Charlie and Billy this way than having them constantly in fear of one another, but he didn't have to like that it had come at the expense of his time with Charlie. "Yeah," he said finally. "I'm just tired."  
  
"Then come on, big boy," Billy said, reaching out a hand to pull him up. "Let's get you tucked into bed."  
  
Don had to swallow another retort and grudgingly offered Billy his hand.  
  
Billy pulled him up and then passed him off to Charlie. "You two go ahead in. I'll just finish closing up out here, turn out the lights, lock the door." Charlie gave him a wide-eyed look. "I'll be right in. Promise."  
  
"Okay." He gave Billy a kiss then took Don's hand and led him into the bedroom.  
  
Don stopped near the foot of the bed and pulled Charlie possessively into his arms. He kissed him, fierce and thorough, wiping away any trace of Billy on his lips. "Tomorrow night, I want it to be just you and me, okay?" he murmured.  
  
"Okay. I've missed you. Billy's missed you."  
  
Don bit his lip to keep his retort inside, because the two of them looked anything like they'd been missing him. "And I've missed you, very much. Look, you know how much I love you both, but I need to spend some time just us. You understand that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Don, I get that. I'm looking forward to it. It feels like it's been ages since I've seen you." He smiled and gave Don a gentle kiss.  
  
"For me, too," Don said, returning Charlie's kiss.  
  
"Come on, Don, let's get into bed," Charlie said, using his best sultry voice.  
  
Don chuckled, but he followed him into bed anyway.  
  
....  
  
Billy wandered in slowly, trying to give them a few moments together. When he walked in, Don was in bed on his side, Charlie in his familiar spot in the middle of the bed. He stripped quickly and slid in between the cool sheets. Curling into Charlie, he rested his arm against his side, his fingers finding where Don's hand was also on Charlie's skin. He traced the fingers. "I'm really glad you're here, Don," he said quietly. "Wasn't the same without you."  
  
"Me too." Charlie gave them each a kiss, then settled with his back against Billy as he drew Don close. "You're home now. Safe."  
  
"I'm glad," Don said sleepily, snuggling as close to Charlie as he could get and taking Billy's hand.  
  
....  
  
Billy woke up first the next morning, glad that it was the weekend and the three of them could sleep in. He knew that Don and Charlie would take off at some point today, and he was happy to be able to steal a few more moments with the two of them before he'd have to let them go for awhile. He slipped out of bed and walked around to Don's side, slipping in with him gently and wrapping an arm around his waist.  
  
Don pulled Charlie closer but dropped a hand to rest on Billy's arm.  
  
Billy pressed a kiss to the back of Don's neck and snuggled as close to him as he dared. He knew he was loved, he did, but in the current circumstance he wasn't sure how welcome his touches would be.  
  
"Hey," Don murmured.  
  
"Hey," Billy murmured back, stroking a soothing hand down his skin. "Go back to sleep. It's early still."  
  
Don gave a small smile. "Sound like you're talking to Chuck."  
  
"You are brothers after all," Billy said, smiling into Don's skin.  
  
Charlie stirred. "Don't you two know that Saturdays are for sleeping," he groused.  
  
Don laughed. "See?"  
  
"Old habits, my love," Billy said softly. After a long moment he said, "So I figure you two will want to spend the rest of the weekend together. Any plans?"  
  
"Sleep. Remember the sleeping?" Charlie grumbled.  
  
Don squeezed Billy's arm. "I don't know, yet. I'm sure I'll think of something to keep us occupied."  
  
Billy swallowed, wishing this weren't so awkward for him. He knew that Don and Charlie were going to want to leave and spend time together, and he wanted to tell them that it was okay, that he was ready for it, but he didn't know how. "Well, when we can pry the Imp out of bed, maybe I can make us breakfast before you head out."  
  
"When did you get to be so handy in the kitchen?" Don asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
"Since I learned there's no such think as 'stopping for food on the way in' in LA."  
  
Don laughed. "Got that right."  
  
"What happened to sleeping?" Charlie whined, trying to pull the covers back over his head.  
  
Billy just chuckled and slipped out of bed, feeling like if he didn't get moving, Don and Charlie might not either. It wasn't that he wanted them to leave; it was that he didn't know how long he could stand wondering when they would leave. Besides, the sooner they went, the sooner they'd be coming back to him. He had to believe that. He wandered toward the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
Don rolled over and peeled the covers off of Charlie's head. "We'll be spending plenty of time in bed once I get you home," he purred into Charlie's ear.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I'd never lie to you," Don murmured, running his hand along Charlie's side and nibbling lightly on the side of his neck. "We can even go now, if you want. Have breakfast in bed together. Just us."  
  
Charlie shook his head. "After breakfast." He wanted Don, and he sensed that Don needed to be alone with him. But he wasn't about to abandon all the progress he'd made with Billy.  
  
"Okay, buddy," Don said, thinking he could handle a few more hours of seeing the two of them together. It was what he had wanted, the two of them to be comfortable, but he just needed to restore a little equality. He felt like he was suddenly out of the loop, after having been away for so long.  
  
Billy came out of the bathroom and saw the two of them still cuddled together. They were so sweet, he had to smile, and he was tempted just to crawl back into bed with them. Instead he said, "I'll go start the coffee."  
  
"Mmm, coffee," Charlie said. "Need coffee."  
  
"Imps run on coffee," Billy said, grinning as he slipped out of the bedroom.  
  
Don smiled. "So do the brothers of Imps," he said, kissing Charlie softly. "I'm going to help Billy with breakfast if you want to stay in bed for a few more minutes."  
  
"'kay." Charlie smiled and almost immediately fell back asleep.  
  
Don just shook his head and softly padded out of the bedroom, following Billy to the kitchen. He was already puttering around and making the coffee when Don slipped behind him, putting his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry," he said softly, pressing a kiss between Billy's shoulder blades.  
  
"Sorry for what, Don?"  
  
"Sorry I'm so... needy," Don said, lacking a better word. "I'll be back to normal soon. I promise. Just... seeing you and Charlie together right now... it's hard."  
  
Billy turned in Don's arms. "I know, Don," he said, stroking a hand down Don's cheek. "And it's okay. I expected it would be as hard for you as it was for Charlie. As it was for me."  
  
Don tried not to flinch at the reminder. "Thanks for understanding."  
  
"Of course, Don," Billy said, leaning down to kiss him lightly before returning to making breakfast. "I love you both. And I know you'll both be back soon."  
  
"Of course--first we'd have to go and ten bucks says Charlie's fallen back asleep."  
  
"No bet."  
  
Don chuckled and set about helping Billy with breakfast, the two of them talking softly. They talked about work and training, consciously avoiding the more emotional topics right now. Once the coffee was made and the smell of food filled the small apartment, they heard feet hit the floor in the bedroom, the two men sharing a small smile as they could hear Charlie start to shuffle his way toward them.  
  
"Morning, Sunshine," Don said, ruffling Charlie's unruly curls.  
  
Charlie batted ineffectually at Don's hands, grumbling something that sounded a lot like, "Fuck you."  
  
Billy laughed and poured a cup of coffee, pressing the warm mug into Charlie's hands. "Coffee, my love. Drink up."  
  
Charlie downed the coffee and gave a contented sigh, then held out his mug for more.  
  
Don snagged the pot before Billy could, filling Charlie's mug himself. If Billy noticed the possessive behavior, he didn't comment.  
  
"You'd think we wore him out or something," Billy noted, grinning and putting plates of eggs and toast before both brothers. He met Charlie's eyes and let him see the residual heat from their long week together.  
  
Charlie gave Billy a smile and reached for Don's hand.  
  
Don took it, squeezing it affectionately and trying to ignore the energy being exchanged between Charlie and Billy. He ate his eggs quietly, wondering why he was feeling so out of sorts. He knew that Billy would never try to take Charlie away from him, but he still felt so disconnected. Something between them had changed, shifted, and he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. It wasn't bad. Whatever it was had brought the two of them closer, and that was a good thing. He just felt like in them getting closer, they got further from him, and he didn't like that feeling.  
  
After they helped Billy wash up Charlie reached for Don's hand again. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Don said, taking Charlie's hand. He looked at Billy, feeling a strange sort of sadness. "We'll call you, okay? We won't stay away for long."  
  
Billy pulled each of them into a soft kiss in turn. "You know where I'll be. Have fun."  
  
"Love you," Charlie said, giving Billy a kiss.  
  
"Love you, too, Imp," Billy said. "And you."  
  
"Love you, Billy," Don replied, gracing him with a smile. He tugged at Charlie's hand and they headed for the door, Billy following to close it behind them. Once they were gone, he looked at his empty apartment and sighed. Going to the closet, he pulled out the vacuum cleaner and plugged it in.  
  
….  
  
"I'm glad you're home," Charlie said once they were in the car, reaching over to squeeze Don's knee. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too, Charlie," Don said, dropping his hand to squeeze Charlie's. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "So, how was it? Being alone with Billy, just you and him?"  
  
"It was difficult, at first," Charlie said honestly. "I never really got to know him before. We'd never dated."  
  
"I see. Looking at the two of you just now, you'd never know it," Don said, trying to keep the note of jealousy out of his voice.  
  
Charlie frowned. "It's a process. Doesn't mean I love you any less," he said, reaching over to squeeze his knee.  
  
Don took a deep breath and sighed, rolling his shoulders and trying to shake off his mood. "I know, buddy. I do. And I'm glad you two are getting closer. I just--I feel..."  
  
"How?" Charlie asked gently, squeezing Don's knee again. "You can tell me."  
  
"Left out," Don admitted sheepishly. "It's crazy, I know. But you two looked so warm and cozy together. And I've missed that intimacy with you."  
  
"It's okay. I know how that feels. I'm sorry I wasn't more attentive to that."  
  
Don squeezed Charlie's hand again. "You don't have anything to apologize for. It's what I wanted. It's what's best for all of us, you to be as close to Billy as you are to me. I just wasn't expecting for it to be that hard to watch the first time." They finally pulled into his parking lot and Don wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder as they went upstairs.  
  
Once they were inside, Charlie held Don's hands in his. "I'm never going to stop loving you, Don."  
  
"I'm never going to stop loving you either, Charlie," Don said, pulling Charlie in and sealing his promise with a kiss. One kiss slid into another and Don started backing toward the bedroom. "I want to make love to you."  
  
Charlie smiled and kissed Don again.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'me too'," Don grinned, pulling Charlie with him the rest of the way into the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and slid his hands under Charlie's shirt. "Feels so good to touch you again."  
  
"God, you too." He kissed Don gently then nibbled his way down his jaw until he could suck lightly on his neck.  
  
Don groaned and let his head fall back, giving Charlie whatever access he wanted as his hands slid up and his fingers kneaded the muscles of Charlie's back. He was more than happy to take this slow, spend the time reconnecting. "Charlie," he murmured, shifting closer and rubbing their bodies together.  
  
"Don," Charlie whispered. He tugged at Don's shirt, wanting it off.  
  
Don lifted his arms over his head, waiting until Charlie had stripped him of his shirt before returning the favor. Tugging him over to the bed, he laid him down on it, covering Charlie with his body as he placed a line of kisses down his throat to his chest and pulled a nipple between his teeth.  
  
Charlie arched his back and cried out. Don always knew just how to touch him. How to make him instantly hard. "Don!"  
  
"Easy, buddy," Don soothed, flicking the nipple with his tongue before starting to move lower. His hands tugged at Charlie's belt as he dipped his tongue into his belly button. He finally slipped one hand into the open fly of Charlie's jeans, caressing him firmly.  
  
Charlie hips lifted a little and he moaned. His fingers caressed Don's strong back and chest, once again marveling at the differences between Don and Billy.  
  
Placing a line of kisses across Charlie's stomach, Don slowly worked Charlie's jeans and underwear off his hips. He marveled in the taste and feel of him, realizing how much he had missed him during the last week. "You're so tasty. Missed you so much," he murmured just before sucking the head of Charlie's cock into his mouth.  
  
Charlie moaned, clutching Don's back tightly. "Too long. God, Don, too long without you."  
  
"Far too long," Don agreed, finishing stripping Charlie of his pants and then returning to his task, slipping more of him into his mouth. He took his time, suckling on him like Charlie was a tasty treat.  
  
Charlie whimpered and moaned, body reacting to Don's familiar warmth. He groaned and pulled Don's hand to his mouth so he could suck on his fingers, mimicking what Don's mouth was doing to his cock.  
  
Don played to his heart's content, enjoying the sounds of Charlie above him and the suction around his fingers. He played gently with Charlie's balls until his lust and desire could no longer handle not being inside Charlie's heat. He slid back up Charlie's body, reaching for the lube and slicking his fingers. Leaning down to kiss him, he slipped two slowly deep inside. "I love you," he murmured.  
  
"I love you too, Don. So much," Charlie said softly.  
  
Don smiled, slipping another finger into Charlie to make sure he was well prepped before kissing the inside of his thigh and lining himself up. He teased Charlie's entrance briefly and then pushed inside.  
  
Charlie moaned and wrapped his legs around Don, pulling him into a fierce kiss.  
  
Threading his hand into Charlie's hair, Don kissed him over and over as he started thrusting steadily. He moaned and gasped into each kiss, marveling all over again at how right and good it felt to be so deep in his brother's body.  
  
Charlie moved with Don, trying to slowly build their pleasure, to welcome him home into his body and his heart.  
  
"Fuck, Charlie," Don moaned, nibbling on his skin as he increased his pace, love giving way to the lust that was always just under the surface. He wanted to draw out the moans and sounds that were just for him, the ones only he could inspire from Charlie.  
  
Charlie whimpered and moaned and writhed, trying to give Don pleasure, to show him how he felt.  
  
Sliding a hand down Charlie's chest, Don wrapped it around his cock, stroking him in time to his ever-increasing thrusts. "Let go when you're ready, buddy," he murmured softly, not wanting to make Charlie wait until he was commanded.  
  
It wasn't long after that Charlie threw himself over the edge, moaning Don's name.  
  
"God!" Don cried as Charlie clenched around him. He thrust a few more times before falling over the edge himself with a shout. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he kissed Charlie softly before extracting himself and flopping next to him on the bed.  
  
Charlie murmured Don's name and slung an arm around his waist.  
  
Don ran his fingertips lightly over Charlie's arm, tracing his fingers one by one. It felt so good to have him near again, to have him be his, and Don felt like he'd be content to just stay where he was for a good, long time. It wasn't that he didn't feel Billy's absence--he did--it was just that right now, for the moment, he had what he needed. "Love you," he said softly, curling onto his side and gathering Charlie in his arms.  
  
"I love you, too, Don," Charlie said. "Always have, always will."  
  
Don sighed in contentment and let his eyes close, drifting promptly off into sleep.  
  
....  
  
Charlie awoke first several hours later. He stretched gently and looked at Don's familiar face, this face that he'd loved for so long. The thought did cross his mind of waking Don for more sex, but he decided in the end that if he was still asleep, he probably needed it. Quietly extracting himself, he padded out to Don's living room, pulling some papers he had to grade out of his bag and settling in on the couch. He thought about calling Billy, just to check up on him, but decided against that, too. He promised Don could have this time and he knew if he talked to Billy, he'd just miss him more.  
  
Don woke slowly and reached out for Charlie, surprised to just find cold mattress. He sat up, startled, his first thought that Charlie had left his bed to go back to Billy's. He quickly chastised himself for it, knowing Charlie would never do that to him. So, he threw on an old pair of sweats and padded out to the living room. "You're up before me?" he said, smiling softly when he found Charlie on his couch. "Must have been more tired than I thought."  
  
"It happens every once in a blue moon." He pulled Don down next to him and settled against him. "Did you sleep okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, rubbing a hand through his short hair. He slung his arm around Charlie's shoulders. "Feels good to be home."  
  
After a few moments, he cleared his throat. "So, you and Billy... things are good now? There's an understanding?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it's process. But I think we made a really good start."  
  
"Good. I'm glad." Don stroked Charlie's shoulder for a moment, thoughtful. "Are you in love with him?" he asked quietly. He knew Charlie had loved Billy for a long time, but he was asking now about something deeper, something closer to what the two of them shared.  
  
Charlie hesitated, then said, "I think--I think we're getting there. But Don, I love you. I'm in love with you. And there is _nothing_ in this world that will change that. Not how I feel about Billy or how he feels about me, or you--nothing. _Nothing_."  
  
Don smiled gently and turned his head to kiss Charlie deeply. "The same goes for me, too. I'm glad you two are getting closer. I want you two to have a good relationship, a healthy relationship. I just want all of us to be happy."  
  
"We will be. It's just--change is scary," he said softly. "Even when it's change you want."  
  
"Are you scared, Charlie?" Don asked quietly, stroking his shoulder again.  
  
"A little. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah," Don admitted after a long moment. "I'm scared that I'll lose you both along the way. This week, without either of you, nearly drove me nuts. But I guess you're each scared of the same thing."  
  
"Sometimes very much so. But you won't lose me, Don. Not to Billy, not to anything. I love you."  
  
Grinning, Don pulled Charlie into his lap, kissing him joyfully. "You have no idea how happy you make me," he murmured, kissing him over and over.  
  
"I'm getting a fair idea," Charlie smirked, making himself comfortable.  
  
Don chuckled. "What do you think about going back to Billy's tomorrow?"  
  
"I think that's a good idea. Want a day to reconnect with you. Make you mine again."  
  
"I'm already yours," Don murmured, pulling Charlie down for a long, thorough kiss. "Always. Forever."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise, Charlie," Don said, stroking Charlie's hair.  
  
Charlie nuzzled into the touch, smiling. "Take me back to bed?" he murmured, whispering in Don's ear.  
  
"Mmm, best idea I've heard," Don said, pushing him gently off his lap so he could stand. Then he pulled Charlie back with him into the bedroom.  
  
....  
  
Billy sat on his couch sucking on another beer, half watching the movie he'd decided to put in. Every so often, he'd glance at his phone, just in case it was ringing. The apartment felt very empty without either Don or Charlie in it, and he'd run out of things to clean. Finally, disgusted with the way he was acting, he shoved the phone between the couch cushions.  
  
….  
  
Afterward, Charlie and Don lay curled into each other, pleasantly exhausted. "Think we should call him?" Don asked, stroking Charlie's curls.  
  
Charlie turned his head and smiled at Don. "Yeah. Let him know we haven't left him out in the cold," he said, sitting up just long enough to grab the phone off the nightstand and press it into Don's hand.  
  
Don leaned down to kiss Charlie softly and then punched the buttons to speed dial Billy's number. "Hey, partner," he purred when Billy answered.  
  
"Don!" Billy said, trying to keep the relief from his voice. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good," Don said, running his fingers through Charlie's hair again. "Charlie and I were just talking and thought we'd like to come by tomorrow, spend some time with you, the three of us. Does that sound good?"  
  
Billy smiled widely, pleased and relieved to hear the Don he knew on the other end of the phone. "That sounds great. Come by whenever you're ready. I'll be here."  
  
"Just as soon as I can get Charlie out of bed," he promised.  
  
Billy chuckled. "So, I'll see you around noon then?"  
  
"Yeah, noon sounds about right," Don said grinning at the phone. "Love you, Billy."  
  
"Love you, too, Don. And tell the Imp I love him, too," Billy said before hanging up the phone. He put it next to him and grinned, propping his feet up on the table, able to relax at last.  
  
Charlie gave Don a smile and then a kiss. "Would you two like to be alone tomorrow night?" He wasn't suddenly 100% secure about Don and Billy not leaving him, but he was feeling much better.  
  
Don shook his head and smiled. "No. Thank you for offering, but no. It's been too long since we've all been wrapped up together. Time for that, don't you think?"  
  
"Most definitely. I miss being between you two."  
  
"Right where you belong, too," Don said, kissing Charlie softly.  
  
....  
  
The next morning, it was easier to get Charlie out of bed than usual, but not by much. They had some breakfast, Don plying Charlie with coffee to get his feet moving, but it was still late morning before they were pulling into Billy's parking lot.  
  
Charlie fished the key out for Billy's apartment, arm still around Don's waist. "Still early."  
  
"I'm sure Billy will be more than happy to put you back to bed once we get inside," Don said, pulling Charlie close and kissing his temple.  
  
Billy opened the door before Charlie could unlock it and ushered them both inside.  
  
"Don promised me bed."  
  
"It's good to see you, too, my love," Billy chuckled, pulling Charlie in for a soft kiss. Then he turned to Don, kissing him deeply. He caressed his jaw gently. "I suppose we could let Charlie sleep while you and I get reacquainted," he said to Don.  
  
Charlie scowled, caught between competing desires. "You don't play fair."  
  
"Never," Billy agreed. "Not when it comes to getting the two of you into my bed." He pulled Charlie close and murmured in his ear, making sure he was still loud enough for Don to hear. "Not when I could be doing such delicious things to you both, making you beg and squirm and need."  
  
Charlie shivered. "Well, when you put it that way..."  
  
"I thought you'd see it like that," Billy said, dragging his body flush and bending him back as he kissed him deeply.  
  
Charlie had to shake his head to clear it once the kiss was done, and it made Billy chuckle. He grabbed their hands, one of theirs in each of his, and dragged them both to the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind them. Then he took Don into his arms, enjoying the feel of his solid body. "So, partner, tell me, what do you think we should do with your baby brother there?"  
  
"Not that I don't love how that sounds, but Don just got home. He should be the focus."  
  
"Mmm... you do have a point there, my love," Billy said, starting to slowly run his hands up and down Don's back. Don's hands were on his shoulders as Billy held him in his arms and he looked into his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Charlie move slowly behind Don and wrap his arms around Don's waist. As he watched, Billy could see Don slowly start to melt. He curled his hand into a fist and lightly hit Billy's shoulder with the side of it.  
  
"Billy," he murmured, lifting pleading eyes to his face.  
  
Bending his head, Billy captured Don's lips in a hard, fierce kiss.  
  
Don moaned, giving himself over to the kiss completely.  
  
"Too long," Billy murmured as he started placing kisses to Don's neck and jaw. "Too long without you here." He backed up half a step as he felt Charlie start to tug at Don's jeans, and he slid his hands under Don's shirt to push it up his lean body, stopping briefly along the way to squeeze Charlie's elbow.  
  
Charlie smiled and leaned forward to give Billy a quick kiss. "Let us take care of you, Don. Let us welcome you home." He kissed the nape of Don's neck and then crouched to slide his jeans the rest of the way off his body.  
  
"Yes," Don murmured, stepping out of his jeans and lifting his arms over his head so Billy could strip his shirt and toss it aside. He pulled Billy close again, devouring his lips. Reaching back, he pulled Charlie flush against him. "You're both wearing too many fucking clothes," he growled.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Couldn't very well ride over here naked."  
  
"Would have been more expedient now," Don muttered, tugging at Billy's shirt. "Off. Want you both naked. Now."  
  
Charlie grinned. "Then next time you can ride over naked."  
  
Smirking, Billy tugged at Don and managed to get him turned so he was facing Charlie. "How about we strip the Imp together?" he purred in Don's ear. "See if we can't start getting him all worked up?"  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea," Don said to Billy.  
  
Both men had neatly ignored his comment, Charlie noted, and he was about to bring it up when they both descended on him, kissing and nibbling at him while they tugged on his clothes. Coherent thought fled as if it were a startled animal, and it took him a moment to be able to focus enough to sort out who was doing what. Don was pulling at his pants and Billy was pushing at his shirt, and Charlie just melted into their touch, stringing their names together in an exhalation of pure pleasure.  
  
"I think he likes it," Billy said.  
  
Don's low chuckle sent shivers up Charlie's spine.  
  
When they were finally done, Charlie reached down and pulled Don up, kissing him avidly. "Billy's turn," he murmured, joining with his brother as they pounced on their lover.  
  
"Oh, I like the sound of that," Billy said.  
  
Both Eppes men grinned at him as they tugged on Billy's clothes with as much fervor as Charlie's had been. Finally, all three of them naked, they pushed Billy back towards the bed, making sure to sandwich Don firmly in the middle as they fell.  
  
"Miss us?" Charlie purred. He kissed a line from the base of Don's throat down his chest. "Billy's been devising all sorts of things to do to you."  
  
Don bit his lip and groaned as Charlie's hot mouth sent arousal singing along his nerves. "Yes. God yes," he murmured. "Missed you both so much."  
  
Leaning in, Billy pulled Don into a kiss, one hand on the side of his jaw. "Missed you, too. I want the three of us to be together tonight, want to be in you while you're in Charlie. And if Charlie doesn't mind, I'd like the first taste," he said, staring at Don's cock hungrily.  
  
"Be my guest," Charlie murmured, grinning.  
  
Shifting into position over Don, Billy started at the top and kissed his way down, lingering over those spots that he knew would give Don the most pleasure. When he was finally hovering over Don's cock, he let his tongue lick teasingly at the head before pulling it between his lips.  
  
Don groaned, fingers digging into the sheets.  
  
"Mmm, missed those sounds," Billy said, licking and sucking on Don in short bursts like he was a candy cane, waiting until he got a soft exhalation of his name to back off. He quirked an eyebrow in Charlie's direction. "Charlie?"  
  
Charlie grinned and gave Billy a long, thorough kiss, licking away all traces of his brother's taste.  
  
Billy grinned into the kiss, amused. He'd been expecting Charlie to take his turn with Don, but he certainly wasn't going to complain.  
  
"God. Forgot how you two look together," Don murmured, finally able to be turned on by the sight.  
  
"We are pretty damn good looking," Billy agreed.  
  
Charlie laughed and turned his attention to Don. He kissed him, sharing Billy's taste before kissing a line from lips to cock.  
  
Don groaned and threaded one hand into Charlie's hair as he reached for Billy with the other. He was reminded again of how much he loved them, and he tugged Billy down for a passionate, hungry kiss.  
  
Charlie smiled and began licking and sucking in earnest, humming happily at the twin groans above him.  
  
"Fuck, Charlie," Don moaned, arching with pleasure and fighting the urge to buck into his brother's sinful mouth.  
  
"Mmm, Don," Billy purred in Don's ear, his hands roaming all over his skin, tweaking a nipple at random intervals. "So delicious, all spread out for us like this. Want to hear you say please."  
  
Other times he might have at least put up a pretense of being too proud, but it had been far, far too long. "Billy. Please," he whispered.  
  
Electing not to push for more when he might ordinarily have, Billy just leaned down and captured Don's mouth in a fierce, possessive kiss and then nudged Charlie with his foot. "Get settled with Charlie, and then I promise to give you everything you want," he said, voice husky and low.  
  
Don nodded and gave Billy another kiss.  
  
Smiling, Billy returned the kiss and then reached over to press the lube into Don's hand. He kissed Charlie deeply and then settled back against the pillows to watch Don prep him.  
  
Don took his time, opening Charlie slowly with one finger, then two and finally three. He kept pushing until his fingers slid in and out easily and Charlie was writhing and mewling beneath him.  
  
"Don," Charlie panted. "God, Don, Billy... please."  
  
Kissing him fiercely, Don slid his fingers out and passed the lube to Billy, offering his ass freely. He teased Charlie's entrance with the head of his cock, stroking him languidly to keep him interested.  
  
The pleasure was so intense it bordered on painful. Charlie could hear murmuring voices, either Don or Billy, maybe both, but he was too far-gone to make out what they were saying.  
  
Don watched as Charlie's eyes became less and less focused and he smirked before capturing his lips fiercely. "I'm here buddy. I'm going to take good care of you. I promise," he whispered before pushing deep inside him. He tugged insistently on Billy's free hand, pushing back on the fingers inside him. "Billy..."  
  
"I'm here Don." Billy opened Don up a little more, then slid inside him in one long push.  
  
Don wasn't sure which one of them groaned or if all three of their voices had blended in one long exhalation of pleasure. He was neatly overwhelmed in sensation, with Charlie and Billy surrounding him. "Oh god. Oh god," he chanted softly as Billy started to slide wetly in and out of him.  
  
Charlie and Billy joined his chants, both working to take Don up and over the edge.  
  
The intense pleasure was far more than Don could handle, and in an otherwise embarrassingly short time, his hand was clenching on Charlie's hip as he cried out and came. Charlie's groan underneath him vibrated through Don's chest, and he fought through the haze of his orgasm enough to be able to wrap a hand around Charlie's cock and stroke him firmly.  
  
Charlie came not long after with an incoherent blending of Don's name and Billy's.  
  
Billy waited until the last of Charlie's aftershocks faded, even though the effort was killing him. Finally, Don lifted his head and glanced back at Billy, rubbing his calf with his foot. "Come for me, Billy," he murmured.  
  
Billy came clutching Don tightly and groaning his name.  
  
Don winced a little at the tight grip, adding those to the catalog of fresh bruises, and shuddered at the feel of Billy's orgasm spreading through him. Once Billy had regained enough control to slip from his body, Don stretched out next to Charlie, placing him effortlessly in the middle of them both. "Fuck," he breathed, staring up at the ceiling. "I needed that."  
  
"So did I," Billy said, giving Don a quick kiss.  
  
Grinning, Don curled around Charlie but propped his head up so he could look at Billy. "How did I ever get to be so lucky to have two such amazing people for my very own?" he murmured, running his free hand through Charlie's hair.  
  
"Karma," Charlie murmured sleepily.  
  
Don and Billy both chortled. "Buddy, with my karma, I should die miserable and alone. I really hope it's not that."  
  
Charlie opened his eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
Don looked at Billy for help, but the other man just bit his lip and shook his head. "It's just... I wasn't always the nicest guy when it came to dating, Charlie," he said softly, running a hand up and down his leg. "I screwed up a lot, and I guess... that's what I'm afraid of. That I'll screw this up, too."  
  
"Oh," Charlie said, relaxing a little. "I think we're all afraid we'll make this thing go sideways."  
  
"Good thing we each have the other two to look out for us then, let us know when things are getting off-track," Billy said, kissing Charlie and Don softly in turn.  
  
"Yes it is," Don agreed. "If anyone can keep me in-line it's the two of you."  
  
"It would take two of us," Billy teased, kissing Don more firmly.  
  
Don groaned and swatted playfully at Billy. "Don't you get me started again. That last orgasm nearly killed me."  
  
Billy backed off, but he was grinning. "Fine. Sleep now, but be prepared for some company in the shower later."  
  
"Counting on it."  
  
Charlie just snuggled down between the two of them again, pulling Don and Billy close around him. He tugged on Don's hand until he wrapped his arm around his waist, and then he tossed his own arm around Billy. "Finally, sleep."


End file.
